Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time
by angelAnabiel
Summary: Andy is a hydrokinetic mutant who's just trying to find her place in the world and not die. She wanted to have some fun at a concert. She never imagined to meet Steve Rogers and later be abducted by the Avengers - for "threat monitoring". She learns to live with them and quietly stands up to her own inner demons as well as some of theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I would really appreciate some feedback. It is set in the MCU. I don't own anything except for my OC Andy - athletic body build, long, forest green hair, slightly tanned skin (just so you can have an image of her in your mind). The title is inspired by a Panic! at the Disco song. Enjoy!**

"Scream! Shout! We are the fallen angels!" the opening lines to one of my favourite songs are being played off the stage just as the rain starts pouring down on us.

The clearing in the middle of the forest where that stage was built was full of people of many different sizes, shapes and colours yet I couldn't keep my eyes off the tall muscular guy in the hoodie next to me. He was enjoying the music just as much as me - moving along the beat and probably singing along but with a certain restraint that suggests that he's also watching his surroundings extremely carefully. Just as carefully as I've been watching his face and trying to determine rather it is who I think it is.

"Uh, hey! Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Steve Rogers?" I asked the man who immediately turned all of his attention to me and I smiled because now I was completely sure it was him.

He looked stunned for a second then simply smiled shyly and replied "I didn't realise it would be _that_ easy to recognise me."

"Well, this isn't really the best disguise." I told him honestly.

"I guess I was hoping people would be paying more attention to the band." he said inclining with his head towards the stage where an awesome guitar solo was being played at he moment.

"You are a pretty big guy. Kind of hard not to notice you," I eyed him up and down, "and I didn't think a man from the forties would enjoy this kind of music." I added.

"Just trying new stuff," he shrugged.

We were both silent for awhile listening to the music and the rain. Everyone was having the time of their lives in the concert when I noticed the thunder booming above us. Oddly enough it matched the beat of the song. Without much thinking I asked pointing to the sky "Is that your thunder buddy's doing? 'Cause it sounds a lot like it."

Steve Rogers once again looked at me bewildered by my observation. He then nodded his head in approval and smiled "Yeah, he texted me asking me how the concert was going and I told him it was 'getting a bit hot'. Guess this was his way of solving the problem." I laughed quietly compared to the noise of the people around us. I felt quite at ease around the man. I guess it was because of his friendly and open personality and the familiar surroundings (I go to concerts and talk to strangers pretty often).

That's exactly when he decided to surprise me with a question "So… you don't like people much?"

I was dumbstruck and could only stutter "Um… sorry what?"

"Or is there another reason why you carry around a firearm?" he continued. His face suddenly became hard and serious. It's like he transformed from from friendly Steve Rogers to Captain America in a matter of seconds and at the same time I realised that the rain had soaked my top revealing the outline of my Glock.

"It's for protection." I finally composed myself and answered coolly.

"Protection from who?" he asked - tone matching mine. His body was now facing me completely and his full height made me step back and feel small even though I myself am pretty tall.

"People who aren't so friendly" is what I meant to say but wha came out instead was only "people" because an elbow from the guy next to me hit my face knocking out my blue contact lenses. The guy halfheartedly apologized not fully noting how hard he hit me all the while the startled face of Captain America took in my coal black mutant eyes. I didn't give him much time to stare though and immediately started running in the opposite direction. I shoved people out of my way thankful that I was at the back of the crowd and there weren't many to shove. I could hear those same people being propelled back once again behind me by none other than Captain America. I ran as fast as I could past security and onto the parking lot. When I arrived here - on a bus - I noticed a small lake right at the end of the car park. That's exactly where I was heading. Being athletic and fast really helps when running away from someone. Not so much when that person is Captain America. As I jumped in the water headfirst I felt his hand close around my ankle. Nevertheless he jumped in the water with me. I couldn't help but smile in the water 'cause this is my play field.

I managed to get my leg free by kicking him in the face with it and quickly bolted deeper into the water. Looking back I saw that he isn't giving up. That means it's my time to shine. I face him and put my hand in front of me. The simple motion rapidly chilled the water around the approaching super soldier. A moment passed and in front of me was a frozen capsicle. I actually laughed at my own joke all the while thinking how useful it is to able to breathe under water - and have hydrokinesis. I was even thinking of getting out of the lake and leaving Captain Rogers here to melt when a dart imbedded itself in my neck. The next thing I see a figure - strongly resembling Iron Man - coming my way in the water. Before everything goes black from the sedative that was in the dart I realise that Thor wasn't the only one watching Steve's back. And I may have started on the wrong foot with the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but I finally managed to find time to publish this. Big thank you and virtual hugs to everyone who favourited and/or followed. It really means the world to me. In this chapter you'll learn about Andy and see more Avengers. Please comment your thoughts and suggestions if you fell like it. And on with the chapter:)**

It seems that consciousness comes and goes from my head as I'm being driven- no flown (the sounds around me resemble plane engines) somewhere.

There's a bag over my head but even if there wasn't there's not much I could do in means of escaping as my wrists are bound.

If not for the sedative that's still in my system I might have been able to concentrate enough to use my pitch black eyes for their intended purpose - to sense heat signatures - and check out how many people are around me. But for now I just have to sit and hope that the Avengers are as good as the majority of the press makes them look and that they haven't kidnapped me just to imprison me.

Funny - when I was smaller I wanted to become a cop just like my (adopted) dad so I could keep people safe. Now it turns out that it's people like me that they need protection from.

Hands around both my arms lift me to my feet and snap me out of unconsciousness. I'm being led somewhere. The bag covering my eyes isn't helping me walk so I'm thankful to the arms leading me… sort of. There are voices shouting orders but I don't pay much attention to those as it will do me no good and I have a feeling I'll find out where I am soon enough.

Just as I finish that thought we make a sharp turn through what I suspect is a door (I'm right) and it's closed behind me. I'm sat down in a chair and the cuffs around my wrists are not removed as I wish they would be but instead they're attached to a table in front of me.

It seems the sedative has completely warred of and the coldness of the chair snaps all of my senses into focus again. The bag is still on my head and I can't see anything so I close my eyes in hopes of at least being able to se the heat signatures of the people in the room with me… huh. Five people: two enormous men standing next to each other who I suspect are the super-soldiers of the team, next to one of them is a man slightly shorter than them but still pretty muscular, beside the other super-soldier (well a bit away from him) is a woman and directly ahead of me - sitting across the table - is a man neither as tall nor as muscular as the others. He speaks first "So I guess you understand we're here to talk about that little prank you pulled on our friend on the concert," explained the man who's voice I recognised as Tony Stark's, "'cause if you haven't figured that out yet then you're pretty stupid." he finished.

I quietly snickered to myself and replied (my sarcasm never leaving my side even in these kind of situations) "I didn't plan that it would get me in the audience with five Avengers."

The fact that no one said anything suggested that they didn't expect me knowing that there were any other people in the room except for Stark - I don't blame 'em I've still got that bag over my head. I can hear whispers between them. One of the bulky men gestures towards the less muscular guy and me. With an almost inaudible sigh he heads my way and when his arm comes near my head I flinch away. He seems surprised at first because he freezes for a bit but continues the movement and in a moment the bag is off my head. I immediately bend my head downwards keeping my eyes closed.

"Not so big-mouthed now, are you?" I hear from my right. It was the man who took off the bag.

I haven't heard his voice before but I suspect it could be the Falcon since he was standing next to one of the super-soldiers who was probably Rogers since the other one's left arm didn't emit much heat. I'm guessing that was Barnes. I've heard quite a lot about him.

"It's okay Sam. The kid's probably ashamed of what she's done. Aren't ya?" the voice of Stark brings me back from pondering.

I stubbornly don't answer and just sit there pretending I didn't hear the question.

"Not gonna talk anymore, huh? Well, then listen to what we've got on you and _please_ correct me if I'm wrong," Strark suggested and kept on talking, "We know your name is Andrea Josephine Wein, you're 23 years old. No criminal record. Finished high school and went to a police academy while also studying computer science and hacking. You quit the police academy two months before graduation. And then you went completely off grid."

I didn't stop him at any point just listened because what he said was true. And I was especially proud that he couldn't find anything else about me.

"Tony she's not going to talk," said Rogers, "it's a surprise we even got her name."

I was wondering where they got it but now I realise that my gun is missing and so is my gun permit. I try to disappear and not have any documents that can be traced and here I am the goody two-shoes who doesn't carry a gun without a permit.

"We confiscated your gun," Stark piped up trying to get my attention. When he doesn't speak it works better than when he does 'cause the Glock isn't the only weapon that _was_ on me.

"And where are my knives?" I asked not hiding my annoyance since those daggers plus the scabbards were gifts from a friend and I don't have many of those.

"Like a mother protecting her children!" chirped Sam, "Decided to speak when you realised we've got all your weapons?"

I think I hate him already.

"In case you're concerned about who took off your top to get to the holsters it wasn't any of the boys," said the woman. I think I recognise her voice. She was once on TV defending the Avengers, she's also one of them. Romanoff.

To be honest I couldn't care less about who took off the holster. What I care about is who is in the room with me. Now I know - Stark, Rogers, Barnes, Wilson and Romanoff. I still have my doubts about Wilson but I'm almost 99% sure.

"I'm thirsty," I announce.

"Ah, ah, ah! Only when you answer our questions and cooperate," quickly responded Stark.

He's getting on my nerves. "You have no right to keep me here," I reply, "so let me go!" finishing a bit more aggressively.

"On the contrary! You were carrying a gun and endanger-"

"I have permit and it wasn't loaded," I cut off Stark. Gods is he annoying.

"Yes, about that. We also took all of your magazines. Which I gotta say you had quite a lot. Maybe even more than Natasha usually has."

Enough is enough. He's been talking and trying to make me look like the bad guy for too long even though it's only been a few minutes since he started.

"You think that everyone needs protection from people like me but _I've_ got to carry a gun around hoping that some crazy person doesn't think that I should be exterminated like a parasite," I bark at him lifting my head up and looking at all of them for the first time.

Everyone except for the ex-assassins flinches. I guess Romanoff and Barnes were trained to not show surprise - or emotions in general - while working.

Stark slowly gets from the chair in front of me and takes a step back almost bumping into Rogers. I continue glaring at him. Though they might think that I'm glaring at all of them since I don't have pupils.

Once the shock wears off a bit I repeat my order before somebody else speaks "Let me go." When no one speaks or moves I sit back in my chair and wait.

Natasha Romanoff is the first to take control of the room after I'm finished "Everyone except for James out!"

Nobody argues with her partially because you don't argue with the Black Widow and partially because they are visibly uncomfortable with being in the room with me now.

Rogers, Wilson and Stark shuffle out of the room while Romanoff sits down in the chair that Stark vacated. Barnes comes up behind her a bit to the right from my point of view. Probably so he can see me properly in case I try something.

"You are in no position to argue," starts Natasha, " you are going to stay here until we've determined you're not a threat to anybody outside. It would help you to cooperate."

"What? I'm supposed to stay here like a prisoner?" I question.

Natasha sighs "If you cooperate, you won't be a prisoner."

I huff a breath of annoyance and clank the chains in front of me "Could you atlas take these off? There's not much harm I can cause trapped in a room with two ex-assassins."

Barnes looks at Romanoff and murmurs in russian while taking out a key from his pocket "If she tries to escape can I shoot her? She's starting to get on my nerves."

As he's reaching for the cuffs around my wrists I answer him in russian "I just made it clear that I'm not going to try anything while in a room with you two." I smirk when me speaking in russian fazes him for a bit. He uncuffs my hands and looks annoyed while Romanoff seems intrigued "Where did you learn to speak russian?"

"My father," I answer. Short and simple.

"Your adoptive father?" she inquires and when I don't answer continues, "He was the one paying for your education but he doesn't share your last name or looks. And neither does his wife but there are no adoption documents."

It's true there are no documents. They found me and took me in. No questions asked and no papers signed.

"Right now I'm just going to inform you and not do much negotiating," she starts, "you are going to stay with us - in the Avengers base - and are going to be supervised for the reasons you already know. You will be allowed to do whatever you want except leave and intentionally harm anyone. So far everythings clear?"

I nod and say "I want to go to my apartment and gather my stuff if I'm staying here for awhile."

"It's nice to see you have accepted the situation but as I said before you can't leave. We'll get you clothes and anyth-"

"I've got to get my cat," I cut her off, "you could buy me a new one of course but I'd very much like her not to starve to death while I'm away."

"Tell us where you live we'll do it for you," Barnes speaks for the second time since I've been in his presence and this time it is directed at me. He's standing next to Romanoff hands crossed over his chest and face completely stoic. I shift my eyes and stare around the room pretending to consider the offer for a bit before I answer "No can do. She'll come only with me and I'm pretty sure if you go there you'll give her a heart attack."

Romanoff shifts her gaze between me and Barnes and replies "Fine. You can go to your apartment but one of us will accompany you."

Barnes glances at her with an annoyed look that suggests that _he_ doesn't want to be that person. She seems bored at first but then a little smirk passes her face and she says "Since we're gonna be living with you now we should learn to get along. That applies to you too James. You'll go with her."

I've got to admit it makes sense… well a little bit anyways.

"When can we go?" I ask hoping that the answer is 'right away'. It is.

I tell them about my little apartment in Manhattan as we head out of the room. Natasha leads the way to the garage and since we're nearing a car I guess we are in New York. Good to know.

Barnes gets in the drivers seat and I head to that passengers side but Natasha stops me before I get in "Try not to piss him off too much will you?"

I put on a smirk "I'll do my best."

"He doesn't detest you you know. He's just a bit sulky about you freezing Steve."

"Yeah, I know. They don't have good relationships with ice…" I reassure her and get in the car.

I look at the grumpy super-soldier next to me as he starts driving and think - this is gonna be a fun ride. Not.


End file.
